I'm Still the Guy For You
by davis-baker
Summary: One of these nights you’re gonna realize it. I’m the guy for you Brooke Davis. You’ll see' ... LB Future PLEASE R&R! CHAPTER 10! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Still the Guy For You

Summary: 'One of these nights you're gonna realize it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You'll see'...

This story takes place in the future. Brooke lives in L.A. and is a very popular fashion designer. After High-school graduation, Brooke separated herself from the rest of the gang in order to pursue her dream of becoming a fashion designer. Lucas is a famous writer and still lives in Tree Hill. He just happens to be in L.A. for a book signing. What happens when the two meet again?

Pairing: L/B

Chapter 1 -

"Ms. Davis, we have a runway show scheduled for tomorrow at twelve so make sure you have the pieces ready for the show." Brooke's secretary Taylor said as Brooke entered her office, quickly grabbing a notepad to jot the information down.

"Okay, great," Brooke said putting her bag down on her desk, "By the way, what is that crowd outside for?"

"An author is coming for a book signing. What's his name... oh, I forgot the guy's name but he's the author of this new book. Everybody's going crazy over it, it's sold out everywhere."

"Wow, well I guess that explains the riots going on outside."

"Is it that bad?"

"Look out the window and see for yourself," Brooke said pointing to the large window that over looked the crowd that was standing outside, "Oh, and that must be the author coming now," Brooke said eyeing a limo. Once Brooke noticed the 'author' step out of the limo, she felt really weird. She felt like she knew who he was. He looked oddly familiar.

"Wow, he's hot." Taylor said as she spotted the blonde haired guy.

"Yeah, I guess he is." Brooke said uneasy.

"Are you okay?," Taylor asked noticing her awkwardness. Saving Brooke from answering, the phone rang, "Oh, I gotta get that." Taylor said as she left Brooke's office.

Could the author be Lucas? Brooke couldn't help but to think that. She hadn't spoken to Lucas in years, but she always knew that since his dream of becoming a basketball player didn't pull through, due to HCM, his second choice was to become a writer. She even knew he made a few books. She just didn't know he was popular. Then again, Brooke never followed the news of books, well because she's Brooke who doesn't read books, so it's to be expected that she doesn't know Lucas's books are popular. Brooke quickly shook away all her thoughts about Lucas and got down to work. Lucas is in her past. No need to think about him, right?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the end of Brooke's work day. She had gotten through all of her work and hadn't even thought of Lucas once! Okay, well that's a lie. She couldn't help it though. What if that really was Lucas? What if they saw each other? What if they were forced to talk? How they last left things off weren't so great.

"_Lucas," Brooke said tears evident in her eyes, "I just came here to tell you that I'm leaving."_

"_Brooke, I have to tell you something."_

"_What is it?" _

"_Well." Lucas started but the blaring of the horn from a car outside interrupted him._

"_Luke, I gotta go." Brooke said turning her back._

"_No, wait," Lucas said stepping in front of her, "I love you." He whispered. Before both of them knew it, his lips were on hers._

_Brooke then pulled away, "No, Lucas, No. You're not doing this to me again. Last year, when I left for the summer, you did the same thing. And when I got back I was afraid to let you in, but I finally did. And then you messed up. You love Peyton, remember?"_

"_Brooke, me and Peyton..." Lucas started but was cut off._

"_No, I don't want an excuse. Look," Brooke said looking back at the door, "I gotta go. See you Luke." And then she walked out, walked out of his room, walked out of his life._

Brooke quickly snapped out of her daze. Quickly, wiping any tears away from her eyes, grabbed her purse and exited her office.

"Taylor, I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Ms. Davis."

Brooke made her way to the first floor of the building when she noticed the book signing was still going on. The line was still outrageously long.

"Miss, are you here to get your book signed, if so you're going to have to go to the back of the line."

"Um, no. I'm not here to get a book signed...um..." Brooke said trying to get a look at who the author was.

"Well then you're going to have to leave this area, sorry."

"Okay, um, would you just mind telling me who the author is?"

"Lucas Scott."

"What?"

"Luc-"

"No, I mean, Lucas Scott?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god."

Lucas then looked up from a book and saw her. Brooke noticed him looking at her and their eyes met for the first time in years.

"Oh crap." Brooke said turning around to walk away.

"Brooke!," Lucas exclaimed, "Wait!," He then turned his attention on the fans, "Um, everybody I'm sorry, I need to go. Sorry." He then handed a book back to somebody, got up and ran over to Brooke.

"Brooke," He said as he reached her but she kept walking, faster each step, "Brooke, please wait."

"What do you want Lucas?" She said finally turning around.

"To talk to you."

"Why? Don't you need to go home to Peyton or somebody?"

"Brooke, that's just it. There's a lot of things you don't know."

"Like what?"

"Can I take you out to dinner or something? I'll explain then."

"I don't know Lucas..."

"Please?"

"Fine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, Brooke, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I'm a fashion designer and I work in that building where your book signing was."

"Oh, that sounds good."

"And you? Besides writing books?"

"Well, writing books is basically all I do, it takes a lot of time. Have you read any of my books?" Lucas asked, knowing the answer already.

"Um yeah, all of them." Brooke lied.

"Really, wow. So, um, what's your favorite."

"Um... cough... cough."

"Oh I see, the fake cough. Well, that's okay, I happen to think my books are boring."

"Well, apparently they're not, otherwise all of those people wouldn't of been there today."

"True."

"So, Lucas, how's, um, how's everybody?"

"Nathan and Haley are good. They just had baby number two. My mom's good. Everything is pretty much still the same."

"Well that's good. How's Peyton?" Brooke asked uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't know."

"What?! I thought you two were fine together."

"Well, we decided after we graduated that it would be best if we spit. We both got accepted into different colleges and it seemed like the right thing to do."

"I'm sorry Luke."

"It's okay. Really. And I actually like being single," Lucas laughed, "Are you with anybody?" He then asked.

"Actually," Brooke cleared her throat, "I'm not. And I'm loving the single life too."

"Brooke Davis, single? Wow, what has the world come to?" Lucas joked.

"Hey," She said pretending to be insulted. She then looked at her watch, "Oh, I gotta go."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, sorry. But it was great catching up. Hey, how long are you gonna be here for?"

"Few more days. Why?"

"Well, maybe we could meet up again."

"That sounds great, here's my number." Lucas said writing his phone number down on a piece of scrap paper.

"So, I'll call you."

"Alright, bye Brooke."

"Bye Luke." She said waving.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke finally made it home and was greeted by a man as she entered her home.

"Hey sweetie. You're home late." The guy said kissing her on her lips.

"Hi, Ben.Yeah sorry. I got stuck at work." She lied.

"That's alright. So how was work?"

"Um... Interesting."

"Care to share?"

"Well..." Brooke said hesitant thinking of something to say. She wasn't going to tell him she hung out with her ex, "I meant interesting for me, for you it's probably boring."

"Oh I see," Ben said laughing, "Well, I waited for you to eat dinner."

"Baby, I'm not that hungry right now, sorry." She lied again.

"Oh that's okay."

"Yeah, so I'm just going to go upstairs and go to sleep because I'm really tired."

"Sweetie, it's only eight thirty. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm great, well I'm going to sleep now, bye." She said kissing him on the lips and quickly going upstairs.

Why couldn't she just tell Ben the truth. She saw her old friend and they went out for a bit to eat. Simple, right? Maybe not.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - So that's the first chapter. Is it any good? Is it bad? PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Still the Guy For You

A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy, I'll _try_ my best to update more often, but I can't promise anything. I would just like to say thanks to all my reviewers! Keep the reviews coming!

Btw, A lot of you seem confused about Ben. He is her boyfriend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2 -

"Hey babe, are you feeling any better?" Ben asked the next morning as Brooke came down the stairs.

"Was I feeling sick?" She asked, confused, forgetting about last nights events.

"Well," Ben started confused, "You came home last night at eight-thirty and went to bed."

"Right," Brooke replied quietly, memories of last night coming back to her, "Right. Yes, I feel much better." She said hesitant.

"Well good. I made dinner reservations for us tonight at seven-thirty so make sure you don't stay late at work."

"Okay. Oh, work, right, I need to get to work." She said quickly as she gathered her work material off the table and pecked Ben on the lips.

"Sweetie? Are you sure you are feeling okay?"

"Of course. Well, I gotta go so I'll see you later. Bye." She called out as she walked away, leaving a very confused and curious Ben behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello, Ms. Davis' secretary speaking," Taylor said into the phone later that day, "May I ask who is speaking...' 'Okay, one moment...," She said while dialing a number on another phone.

"Taylor?"

"Ms. Davis, sorry to bother you but I have a Lucas Scott on line three."

"Lucas Scott?"

"Yes, I believe that's who."

"Um..ok...," Brooke stuttered, "okay, thanks."

Brooke had no idea why Lucas would be calling her. She thought yesterday would be the last of him. Sure he had given her his number but that didn't mean anything, right? What if Ben were to find out?...Would this cause a huge argument? Maybe a possible break-up?

"Um... hello?" Brooke said as she dialed line two.

"Brooke, hey! How are you?"

"Okay... I guess... and yourself?"

"Great. Now listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight. I know your single and want to stay single... but this doesn't mean a date. I promise... just... friends."

"Tonight?" _How could she turn down Lucas Scott? Maybe she still has feelings for the Scott boy. But she loves Ben, right? Ben is so sweet and treats her perfectly, unlike Lucas who broke her heart, then why was she still attracted Lucas Eugene Scott?_

"Yeah," He started, interrupting her thought, "tonight."

"Ummmm..." What should she do?

"Look, Brooke you don't have to say yes. I just thought, maybe you would like to, but it's fine. So I guess I'll speak to you later."

"Wait...," She said stopping him from hanging up.

"What?"

"Tonight sounds perfect." _Shit! What did she just do????_

"Great, so you want to give me your address and I'll pick you up?"

"Um...," _What should she say? He can't come over to her place. Ben would be there_, "Actually, why don't we meet at my office?"

"Sure... say eight o'clock?"

"Great, I'll see you then." She said as she hung up. _'Shit, what did I just do?! I can't believe me! I'm gonna break Ben's heart...just like Lucas broke mine so many years ago.'_

Brooke spent the rest of the afternoon kicking herself in the back over what she had done. Ben didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve her!

'_Ring...Ring'_ Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

'Ben', the caller id read.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, I was just wondering if you're heading home yet."

"Ben...about that... I sort of got held over at work and I have to stay longer. I'm sorry." Brooke felt so guilty for lying, but what was she going to say?_ 'Listen, Ben. I can't go to dinner with you because I'm going to dinner with my ex boyfriend who broke my heart instead. Oh yeah, and by the way, I'm still attracted to him. Sorry!' _If she didn't want to break Ben's heart, then why couldn't she just tell Lucas the truth? She is happily in a relationship and she is going to dinner with her boyfriend.

"Well, there's always tomorrow." She heard Ben speak and could tell he was disappointed.

"I'm really sorry Ben. I love you."

Even though she couldn't see Ben's face, she could tell that he was smiling, "I love you too. I'll speak to you later."

"Bye." _'Oh Brooke, what did you get yourself into?'_

Brooke sat down, trying to process all of this. Two days ago she hadn't been in this whole mess. Lucas wasn't in the picture and everything seemed practically perfect. She and Ben were doing great. And then Lucas comes, and everything seems to crumble down to the ground. Years ago, Lucas had broken her heart, and she had promised herself she would never, ever, do that to anybody because it really does kill you. And now here she was, being a hypocrite doing the same thing Lucas had done, to this man who by no means deserves it. Ben's probably the sweetest guy Brooke has ever met and all he ever does is love and care for her. And how does Brooke repay him? By basically cheating on him. Sure, she and Lucas hadn't done anything yet, but the fact that she was keeping Lucas a secret was no good.

"Brooke?" Brooke looked up and found Lucas standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi. Is it time already?"

"Yeah... hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She said standing up and straightening herself out, "I'm fine."

"All right, so you read to go?"

"Sure, let me just get my stuff together."

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside."

"Okay, I'll only be a second," She said as Lucas exited. She then noticed a picture on her desk that was of herself and Ben. They looked extremely happytoo bad Brooke had to ruin a perfect relationship. She ran her thumb over his face, "I'm so sorry Ben, so sorry." She whispered as a tiny tear ran down her face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So here we are." Lucas said as they entered the restaurant.

"Looks great." She said giving him a smile.

"Oh, damn. I forgot my wallet in the car. I'm gonna go get it, you want to stay here?"

"Yeah, that would be fine."

"All right, be right back."

Brooke stood in a corner waiting for Lucas to return when there was a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around with a smile, thinking it was Lucas, "That was qui-." Realizing who it was, her smile faded.

"Brooke? What are you doing here? I thought you were at work."

"Ben...Um... well..." Brooke said trying to think of an excuse but before she could...

"Brooke, I'm back." And she turned the other way to where Lucas was.

Ben stared at Lucas while Lucas stared at Ben.

"Oh shit." She muttered under her breathe. This was going to be fun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - Please review!!!! THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Still the Guy For You

A/N - Thanks for the reviews!!! They mean so much to me: )

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3 -

"Ben...," Brooke's voice cracked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you some food for when you come home, Brooke, who is this guy?" Ben asked, putting a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked in a cold voice.

"Who I am? I'm her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Lucas asked confused. Brooke just stood there, silent, eyes plastered to the ground.

"Boyfriend." Ben stated.

"But I thought..." Lucas trailed off, his eyes looking at a very guilty Brooke.

"Brooke, would you like to explain yourself?"

"I...um...um...," She stuttered over her words, "I gotta go." She said as she rushed to the bathroom, leaving Ben and Lucas confused.

"So, you're her boyfriend?" Lucas asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yup, or at least I think I am. And you? You still didn't answer my question."

"Well, lets just say I'm a little blast from the past. Listen, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, it's just, Brooke didn't tell me about you."

"She didn't?" Ben asked, pain evident in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry man."

Ben just looked down at the floor, nodding his head, then asked, "How do you two know each other?"

"Well, lets just say, we've had a history in highschool. Good and bad times. I messed up and she left to come here. Then just yesterday, I saw her again."

"Yesterday?" Ben asked, trying to put together the pieces.

"Yeah, we went out for dinner."

"So...so that's why she was late."

"Look, I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Well, I guess it's over..."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, I can't compete with you...you're her highschool sweetheart, no competition. I really love her, I just wish she would know..."

Meanwhile, Brooke sat in the bathroom stall, not even caring how unsanitary it is. That's how messed up and upset she is. She really screwed up. Ben's the only guy that actually cares about her and treats her perfectly, but she had to screw up. She had to go with Lucas. She really loves Ben, she really does, but, he's no Lucas. Brooke now was sobbing, with her head in her hands, just replaying the events that had happened since yesterday when she saw Lucas.

"Um, miss...," Brooke's sobbing was interrupted by a woman coming in, carrying a mop and a soapy bucket of water, not really caring that a girl, Brooke, was having an emotional breakdown in the stall, "I need to clean this bathroom so I need you to get out..." What was Brooke supposed to do? If she goes out there, she would have to face Ben and Lucas, two boys, boys she has feelings for. But, there was no choice, she had to go. She quickly wiped her tear-stained face, smudging her makeup. She slowly opened the stall door, and left the bathroom, her heart pounding faster with each step she took. She saw Lucas and Ben talking. Deciding not to interrupt, she started eavesdropping.

"I really love her, I just wish she would know... I loved her since I laid my eyes on her. But, obviously she doesn't feel the same..." She heard Ben say sadly.

"I'm sure Brooke loves you, she's just confused." Lucas said.

Brooke then decided to cut in, she would have to do it eventually, "Hey," Her voice cracked, "Ben, can I please talk to you."

He slowly nodded his head.

"Well, it was great meeting you," Lucas said extending his hand out for Ben to shake, "I'll be outside in my car, if anything happens." Lucas said, not sure what Brooke was going to talk to him about.

"Look, Ben," Brooke started once Lucas left, "I love you, I really do. And I understand that I hurt you, I had no intention on doing so. It's just, Lucas and I have a history together, and things got complicated when I saw him yesterday."

"You lied to me Brooke. You were with him yesterday and you said no to dinner with me today because of him again."

"I know, Ben, I know. And I'm so sorry. You have to understand, I would never hurt you intentionally. You're like the sweetest guy I have ever met. And that's why I need to tell you this... I don't deserve you Ben. You're too nice of a guy to have me. So, that's why, I think it'd be best if we-." Brooke said, but was cut off.

"No, Brooke. I don't want to break up. I'll forgive you."

"Ben, I can't... I can't promise that it will never happen again. And I'll never forgive myself, because I know how badly it hurts," She said as tears started running down her face, "I'm sorry. I'll be at the house in a few hours to get my stuff. I love you." She then got up and left, tears running down her face. Ben sat there, confused and depressed. Did she just break up with him?

Brooke went outside and found Lucas waiting in front of his car.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

No words came out of Brooke's mouth, she just ran into his arms, sobbing into his shirt.

Ben walked outside, watching the scene, trying to fight back tears.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke entered her house a few hours later to find Ben sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Brooke," He said, breaking the silence, "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Ben, it's for the best. I'm sorry, okay? Just know that I love you." She said as she went upstairs to pack her belongings.

Around a half hour later, Brooke returned downstairs to find Ben in the same position she left him.

"Brooke, are you sure?,"She nodded, not saying a word, "Here, I want you to have this. I wrote it a few days ago, I planned on giving it to you tonight." He then said, handing her an envelope.

She took the envelope and then spoke up, "Bye Ben." And then she walked out, letting her salty warm tears fall down.

She stood outside for a second, determining whether or not to see what's in the envelope. As she opened it, her tears soaked the paper that was found inside, it was a letter.

'_Dear Brooke, _

_I loved you since the minute I laid my eyes on you. You're an amazing, smart, funny, and beautiful girl. I want you to know how lucky you have made me. I'm not a man full of much words, so this letter will be quite short, but, I just want you to know how much I love you. And since I'm not good at talking either, I decided to ask you this question in a letter... Brooke Davis, will you marry me?'_

Brooke couldn't believe what she had just read. He was going to propose? Brooke was now sobbing uncontrollably. And then she looked inside the envelope once more, and she found a ring...an engagement ring. Ben really did love her, he still does, but she broke his heart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - So there's chapter 3! PLEASE REVIEW! And also, I just want to say that something unexpected will happen in the next chapter or the chapter after that, not quite sure yet. And Brucas will get closer, especially after this 'thing' that happens. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS : )


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Still the Guy For You

A/N - Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews: )

Chapter 4 -

Brooke woke up from her deep sleep to find herself in a strange hotel room. She didn't even remember coming here last night... Her thoughts and questions were then answered when she saw Lucas appear in the doorway.

"Oh, good, you're up." Lucas said bringing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Brooke said as she sat up, accepting the mug, "What happened last night?"

"You passed out in my car last night and I didn't know where else to take you. I hope you don't mind." Lucas said, taking a seat in a chair that was alongside the bed.

"No, not at all. Thanks, by the way."

There was then a long minute of awkward silence, "So," Lucas said, trying to lighten up the air, "What are your plans now? I mean, you moved out..."

"Well..." Brooke started but was cut off by Lucas.

"I'm sorry, it's really none of my business."

"No, no, it's fine. It's actually a good thing that you've brought it up because I have no idea what I'm going to do. Everything's just been happening so quickly, and I'm so confused and lost..." Brooke's voice trailed off before she got any more emotional.

"You'll be fine Brooke. You'll be fine," Lucas reassured her, "Hey listen," He then said as he fidgeted with his hands, "I know we've haven't seen each other in awhile and we've just got on good terms recently but," Lucas took one deep breath and continued quickly, "I was wondering if you would like to come back to Tree Hill with me?"

"What? I didn't understand a word you said."

"Okay," He said again, more calmed, "I was wondering if you would like to come back to Tree Hill. With me," Lucas saw the blank expression on Brooke's face and then started talking really fast once more, "I mean, since you have nowhere to go and all...I just thought-."

"Wow," Brooke said interrupting him, "Look, Luke," She said, looking at the floor, "I guess these past few days made you realize something, but for me, all it made me realize was that maybe Ben and I aren't meant to be. But as for us," She said hand gesturing the amount of space between the two, she then gulped, taking a big breath, "It really didn't mean anything," She then saw the look of disappointment on his face, "I'm sorry Luke."

"Yeah, um, no, it's fine, it's fine. Maybe you should." He started, looking at the door.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go. Thanks for everything Lucas, I'll see you around." Brooke ran out of the hotel room, confused as ever. Sure, she probably did still have feelings for Lucas. But moving to Tree Hill with him? That was just too much. Everything was just happening way too quickly. Brooke didn't know what to do, too many things were happening. She and Ben just broke up, and apparently she led Lucas on, so much that he thought she would move back to Tree Hill to be with him. Tree Hill's a place Brooke promised herself she wouldn't go back to. It's the place where her heart was broken millions of times. That's why when she moved to L.A., she made herself a new life...and found Ben. So maybe there are a few pros about going back to Tree Hill. She wouldn't have to feel guilty about facing Ben. But, no, no, going back to Tree Hill is out of the question! Brooke started heading home... but wait...she now has no home...where was she to go? Though it was the weekend, Brooke's time off from work, where else was she supposed to go? She had no home, and her office was the only space she could call 'her own'. Also, when she was at work, she could just forget about her dramatic life and just put all of her feelings into her designs.

"Brooke," Taylor said surprised as Brooke walked into the office, "Today is Saturday, what are you doing here?"

"Long story."

"Okay," Taylor responded confused, "Oh, I have a message from the doctor's office. They tried calling your house but you weren't there."

"No kidding."

"Yeah," Taylor said, rubbing off Brooke's strange attitude, "They called regarding your checkup you had two weeks ago, they said it's urgent and for you to call them back as soon as possible."

"They didn't mention anything else?" Brooke asked, starting to get scared about her health.

"No."

"All right, just put them on the line in a second."

"Okay, sure."

"Hello." Brooke said speaking into the phone.

"_Hi, Ms. Davis, we're calling about your checkup you had two weeks ago." _

"Yeah, what about it?"

"_Well, we would like to tell you this in person, not over the phone."_

"I'm sorta busy right now, is it really serious?"

"_Yes Ms. Davis."_

"Okay," Brooke said exasperated, "When's the next available appointment?"

"_We're free now if you'd like to come in..."_

"Okay, I'll be right over, thank you."

"Taylor," Brooke called as she picked her belongings up from her desk, "I'm going to go now. Talk to you later."

"Okay, let me know how everything goes."

"Will do. Bye."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I thought they said they had empty appointments." Brooke muttered under her breath, as she impatiently waited, staring at the waiting room full of sick people. To be honest, she was quite nervous, how serious was this 'medical condition'? Why couldn't they tell her over the phone?

"Brooke Davis?" The receptionist finally called.

"Right here." Brooke replied, slightly lifting up her hand.

"Oh, hi. Go wait in room 13, the doctor will be there in a few minutes."

"Ok, thank you." Brooke said, walking down the long narrow hallway. She entered the cold, pale room. She absolutely hates waiting in doctor/hospital rooms. It seemed to Brooke, that in Tree Hill, that's all she ever did. Though at the time she and Nathan weren't friends, she had heard about the time where he took drugs. Then there was the time with Lucas' car accident with Keith that left him in a coma, then it was Nathan's little race car incident, followed by the Nathan-Rachel-Cooper incident, then lastly, well all that Brooke could remember, the time where Lucas had a heart attack and Haley had been hit by a car. All of those memories always rushed to Brooke's head when she sat, in the cold, colorless room, awaiting news from doctors.

"Brooke Davis, good to see you again." The doctor said, extending her hand out for Brooke to shake.

"Hi."Brooke said, trying to smile, but the smile couldn't hide the nervousness and fear that was inside her.

"So you're probably wondering why you're here?"

"Yeah. Is it anything serious?"

"Yes."

"Well...," Brooke said after silence, "Are you gonna tell me or just wait till I have a heart attack."

"We wouldn't want that," The doctor said giving off a little laugh, "Okay, well Ms. Davis, congratulations."

"What?" Brooke's voice cracked. Congratulations for what?

"You're pregnant."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANKS : )

BTW, SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS SORTA SHORT!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Still the Guy For You

**A/N - Sorry that I don't update frequently. I will try to update faster next time. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep reviewing, thanks so much:)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5 -

"I'm pregnant?" Brooke couldn't believe what she had just heard come out of the doctor's mouth. She was pregnant...with Ben's baby...and her and Ben were now broken up. Perfect...

"Yes," The doctor replied, "You're six weeks along," Brooke stared at the floor and muttered a whole bunch of words that the doctor couldn't understand, "I guess this was unplanned, Ms. Davis?"

"You could say that." Brooke replied, a blank expression on her face.

"Well, you do have three options. There's obviously keeping the baby, going into the world of motherhood. Then there is giving the baby up for adoption. But that would require a lot of thought. Would you live the rest of your life saying 'I gave my baby a life and a loving family to live in', or 'I selfishly gave my kid up because I didn't want to be responsible for the results of my actions'? And then, there is abortion. Which can cause a lot of regret later on in your life, 'I killed my own child because I didn't want to deal with him or her.' And, later on, if you have kids, that might cause even greater regret, seeing all your other kids grow up, wondering how your first unborn child would be," Brooke nodded her head, still keeping silent, "Ms. Davis, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, yeah, I'm just thinking."

"I'm sure the father will support you either way."

"Well, I'm not exactly on speaking terms with the father," The doctor gave her a questioning look, "We broke up." Brooke replied sadly.

"Oh," The doctor replied quietly, "Well I am sure that if you tell this guy he'll be there for you."

Brooke nodded and then spoke again, "About adoption, how long do I have to decide...?"

"Adoption you can choose to do during your pregnancy at any time, or you could do it after the baby is born. Ms. Davis, I'll be honest with you, it's hard, giving up your child. Either way, whether is be the second after it's born or a few months later, it's heartbreaking. But Ms. Davis, I believe you will choose the right thing," Brooke nodded, "Well I'm sorry, I have another patient. You can stop by whenever you have time and I'm sure I could squeeze in a few minutes to talk to you."

"Thank you." Brooke said, giving a small smile, trying to cover the frown that lay underneath the grin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke walked outside inhaling the fresh air that was much needed after hearing the news. Things just didn't seem to be going Brooke's way lately. What did she do to make life hate her so much? First Lucas comes to town, ruining her perfectly good relationship with sweet Ben. This causes her and Ben's very emotional breakup. Then Lucas asks her to move to Tree Hill which to just had to refuse. And now, the topper of all things, ...she's pregnant! With Ben, the guy who she is no longer dating's child! Brooke never felt more confused in her life. What's she to do? Go and tell Ben? Would they be forced back together just for the sake of their child? Go to Lucas? Cry in his arms? Brooke quickly brushed away that thought, no, she should no longer be thinking about Lucas, but more about her baby whose life was now in the hands of a very confused Brooke. Ugh, what was she going to do. Abortion was the first thing that was immediately crossed off the list. She just couldn't imagine killing her baby, the baby that was now inside her stomach at this moment! Brooke moved her hand to her stomach. To Brooke this whole thing is so surreal. A small grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Sure, it would cause problems, but she was pregnant! Pregnant! Which is why giving the baby up for adoption didn't bode well with her either. Sure, she could probably find people who would allow her to be apart of the kid's life, but just imagining the kid calling the adopted parents their 'mom' and 'dad' just tore Brooke's heart apart. Because, Brooke wanted to be the mom. She wanted to have a baby who would come to her when they had a nightmare, or cut a scrape, or just wanted to talk to their mommy. But this baby would cause a lot of problems. Maybe this baby was a sign that her destiny is actually Ben. But if so, why doesn't it seem like that? Way too many questions were running through Brooke's mind as she continued to stand outside, in front of the doctor's office. From all of this, Brooke only concluded that she wasn't good at making decisions, especially important ones, definitely not good at it. The one thought that hadn't escaped Brooke's mind in the last half hour was if she should tell Ben. It would seem like the right thing to do, after all, he is the father! But knowing Ben, he would probably convince Brooke that they should work out their problems and differences and get back together...for the sake of the baby, that's just who Ben is...But Brooke doesn't want to do that! Sure, she's almost positive that they could stay friends and they'll raise the baby together, but...for some reason she didn't want that either. Why? Well, truthfully, Brooke doesn't even know the answer to that. And for some odd reason, her mind always wanders back to none other then Lucas Scott. She admits, it is a bit selfish. She's pregnant with _Ben's_ child, yet all she could possibly think about is _Lucas_. Lucas this and Lucas that...And then she remembered...his offer to Tree Hill...Now more then ever she wanted to go back...It would be an escape...from the drama...and from Ben. Brooke knows exactly what she wants to do and what she has to do. Those are two different things, but she's ready to take a chance. She quickly hailed down a cab, directing the driver to the address that led to one of her choices. She quickly paid the driver as they reached the destination, got out, slammed the car door, and went inside. Hoping this _person_ would still be there.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" ...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - THE MORE REVIEWS I RECEIVE, THE HARDER I TRY AND UPDATE, MEANING THE FASTER YOU FIND OUT WHICH GUY BROOKE PICKS! IN OTHER WORDS, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW:)**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Still the Guy For You

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are the best!!!! Read, Enjoy, and please review: **

**Also, sorry about how in the last chapter, the last paragraph came out all jumbled together, I didn't realize that...sorry**

**This chapter will start off about a little bit after where the last chapter left off, but don't worry, you will immediately find out who she picks, and you will definitely not be disappointed. In this chapter there will also be flashbacks (italics) of what happened during the time that passed. **

**One last thing, please check out (and review) my new stories, _'Conflicts and Confrontations' _and _'We Live Different Lives'_ ! Conflicts and Confrontations, is a future fic. about Brooke and Lucas being happily married, with two kids. Nothing could possible get in their way...besides Peyton...So ya, um check it out, and don't worry, I'm not a Leyton fan so that story, though at times Brucas may not being doing so well, will definitely be Brucas. **

**Then, We Live Different Lives, is a AU story about Brucas. They both come from different worlds and somehow they are brought together one day. **

**Sorry for my long author's note and for the delay of this chapter! Please forgive me and please review, thanks!!!!!! (BTW, I don't really like this chapter...let me know what you thought of it...I personally think it's terrible.)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6 -

"Peyton?" Brooke mumbled under her breath as she lifted her head up from the ground, revealing the curly-haired blonde girl.

Brooke did what she thought of first, what any scared young adult would think of first. Running away. And that's just what she did, run away from her fears to go to Tree Hill with none other than Lucas Scott. You could say the plane ride to Tree Hill was unpleasant, awkward? Brooke didn't even know how to describe it, the whole time she was trying to avoid all eye contact with him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Brooke, what are you doing here?" _

"_When are you leaving?" Brooke asked, breathless, looking into his deep blue orbs. _

"_I was leaving right now." Lucas responded, motioning towards the luggage that lay on the carpeted floor behind him. _

"_Now?"_

"_Yeah, why? What's going on? Brooke, is everything okay?" _

"_Lucas, I screwed up...," Brooke all the sudden started pouring her heart out to him as her eyes started welling up with tears._

"_Brooke, what's wrong?," But Brooke didn't answer, she just thrust herself into his arms, letting her tears soak his shirt, "Brooke, shh...shh..., you wanna tell me what happened? You can tell me..." _

"_I messed up badly, Luke. I don't know what to do," Brooke mumbled into his shirt, stumbling over several words, she then looked into his eyes, then opened her mouth once more, "Can...Can I got back to Tree Hill with you?"_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Brooke?," Peyton said, looking back and forth between Lucas and Brooke, "What are you doing back in Tree Hill?"

"Well, Peyton," Lucas spoke before Brooke got a chance, "I can ask you the same thing..."

"Well, it's a long story." Peyton started.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Brooke, we need to talk." Lucas said as they sat down in their plane seats. _

"_Not now Luke." _

"_Two seconds ago you told me that you were pregnant!"_

"_Yup." Brooke responded, not meeting his eyes, pulling out a magazine from her bag._

"_Brooke, you're pregnant with your ex boyfriend's kid. Your ex boyfriend lives in L.A., not Tree Hill. Why are you running away? I can't let you do this."_

"_I can make decisions on my own, I'm an adult."_

"_You sure don't act like one."_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means you're being selfish! Brooke, Ben is sitting at home right now, having no idea that he is about to become a father, and if you go on with your plan, he may never know. You don't think that's wrong?!"_

"_I don't care what you think. It's my decision. And stop yelling a_t _me! You know what? Just, like, don't talk to me!" She said outraged, crossing her arms over her chest_.

"_Fine...once we get to Tree Hill, we'll split up! Fine!"_

"_Fine!" _

_And then the two sat in silence for the rest of the flight, not even so much as a glance was passed between the two. _

_The two stepped off the plane, walking into the terminal, awaiting their luggage at the baggage claim_. _Bag after bag after bag and still, Brooke and Lucas stood there._

"_So you're just not going to talk to me?"_

"_That is the plan." Brooke replied snidely. _

"_Brooke, look I'm sorry for getting into_ _your business but, you sorta are getting me into this. You did run off with me."_

"_Oh, I'm very sorry for making you look bad in front of Ben, but I can honestly say that I've had many other things on my mind...hmm...like, I don't know...maybe the fact that I'm pregnant."_

"_I know, Brooke. But, I still think you should've told Ben. He deserves to know."_

"_Thanks for letting me know what you think."_

"_Brooke, c'mon," Lucas sighed exasperated, throwing his hands up in defeat, "I'm trying to talk to you." _

"_I've heard enough of what you had to say...God dammit, where the hell is my bag?" She mumbled quickly, trying to get off the subject. _

"_Why? Why didn't you tell him?" _

"_Gee, I don't know Lucas. Maybe because I'm scared out of my mind just so much that you just can't imagine. And I'm so confused. I just found out that I'm pregnant with Ben's kid and I just...I just don't know what to do," Brooke rambled on, tears now falling down her face, "I just don't know what to do." She repeated. Lucas stood in front of her, not really knowing what to do? Should he go hug her? Was she still pissed at him? Well, he was about to find. He slowly but surely made his way over to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her petite body, resting his chin on her shoulder._

"_Everything will be okay, Brooke. I promise you that I will help you."_

_Brooke nodded, and then spoke up, "Oh," she cleared her throat, stepping out of his arms, wiping tears off her face, "There's my bag." She said quickly, trying to pretend that the conversation they just had never happened. _

"_Oh," Lucas responded, confused because of Brooke's sudden mood change, well, she is pregnant sooo..., but no, this mood swing definitely wasn't caused by her hormones, anyway, "Yeah, let me get that for you."_

_The car ride home was just as bad as the plane ride, well minus the anger that was definitely present earlier. Now there wasn't any anger, just awkwardness. _

"_Brooke we should take about this. Later. But please, I'm just trying to help, don't get mad at me."_

"_Okay. Later," She said, giving him a slight smile. He then pulled into the driveway and Brooke immediately recognized the house, "Still living with Karen, Luke? Definitely not surprised."_

"_Hey," He said defensively, "It may seem weird, but I didn't find the need to buy a house of my own. I'm basically never home, always away at book signings or what ever, so, whenever I am home, it's nice to spend time with my mom and Emma." He said referring to his young sister, Emma. _

"_Awww...Lucas, that's sweet."_

"_Well, that's me. Sweet Lucas," She laughed_, _"What?!"_

"_Nothing, nothing at all Lucas."_

"_All right, well, let's go in. My mom will be happy to see you." _

_They both exited the car and walked inside the very familiar house._

"_Ma?," Lucas called out but no answer, "Em?," But again nothing, "Hmmm...that's weird."_

"_Lucas." They both then heard a voice._

"_That sounds a lot like.." Lucas started._

"_Peyton?" And there she was._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, it's a long story."

"Wait," Lucas said, interrupting her, "How did you get in here?"

"Your mom was here earlier and I stopped bye. She said I could wait here until you got back from L.A.," Lucas nodded as Peyton continued, "Lucas, can I talk to you?," She then looked over at Brooke, "Alone?"

"Ummm," Lucas said hesitantly, looking over a Brooke who gave him a reassuring nod, "Yeah. Brooke, we'll be right back."

Peyton closed the door behind them.

"Peyton, what is it?"

"Lucas. These past few years have been so miserable for me..." She started

Lucas was clueless and had no idea where she was going with this, "I don't see where you're going with this."

"I came back to Tree Hill for you, Lucas..."...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - So obviously in the upcoming chapters there will be some BLP drama! Again, I didn't think this chapter was so good, so please give me your feedback. Also, please read my two new stories (Conflicts and Confrontations and We Live Different Lives). Thanks in advance:)**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Still the Guy For You

**A/N - I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait! I've had writer's block and I was updating stories as well as creating new ones. I'm now in the middle of spring break (going back to school next Wednesday), so depending on the amount of reviews I receive, I would like to update once or twice more before the break ends. The waits between chapters shouldn't be that long anymore because I'm pretty sure which direction I want this story to go in. So PLEASE review.**

**Thanks to the reviewers who have been reviewing, seriously, your reviews are so inspiring. By the end of this story (not sure when that will be) I would really like to reach at least 100 reviews because I've never gotten there before, but we'll see...**

**Okay, well enough with my rambling...onto chapter 7. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Peyton..."

"Lucas, we made a mistake years ago... I love you, Lucas," Those three meaningful words escaped Peyton's mouth for the first time in years, "Ilove you."

While all this was going on, Brooke still stood outside the door, giving the two their privacy.

"Peyton...I...I...Peyton, I don't love you." Lucas knew that was very harsh to say, 'I don't love you'? C'mon, that's ought to break a person's heart. But that was the truth. He doesn't love Peyton, truthfully, he's not sure if he ever did.

"I don't love you Peyton." He repeated once more. But that's not what Brooke heard. One word, 'don't', makes a difference. A huge difference.

Had Lucas just said that he loves Peyton?

"Lucas-." Brooke heard Peyton continue but the sounds from the other side of the door were tuned out when the sound of the front door being opened flooded Brooke's ear.

"Brooke Davis?" Brooke turned around as a reaction to hearing her name. There stood Karen Roe, in her late forties with who Brooke assumed to be 'Emma', by her side.

"Karen," Brooke sad face from before suddenly turned into a dimpled grin, "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How's L.A. been?"

"It's been good...I just...um...needed to get away. Ya know?," She then turned her attention to Lucas' merely ten year old sister, "And you must be Emma."

Emma blushed and nodded, then ran off.

"She's kinda shy." Karen laughed.

"Just like Lucas."

"Yeah, she's a lot like her brother. So, Brooke, what brings you back here?" Karen asked as she started unpacking groceries.

Brooke, before replying, looked around making sure Peyton and Lucas had not returned, "Well, it's funny your asking because I sorta need your help. You see I'm pregnant."

Karen gave her a questioning look. "Well since you aren't that young, twenty-eight, I assume this has something to do with the father?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that. Lucas had come to L.A. for his book signing and we happened to run into each other. I am dating, I guess was dating, this guy named Ben. And then things happened and me and Ben broke up. And then later I found out that I happen to be pregnant. With Ben's child, of course. But I just can't tell him. I just can't. Because he'll try and convince me that we should get back together for the baby's sake and I'll be with him for the rest of my life when I don't really love him. And that's why, I guess, I came here. Thinking about it, it seems pretty selfish, but I just don't know what to do..." Brooke said as she closed her eyes stopping her tears from falling.

"Brooke," Karen said, giving the brunette a hug, "You need to tell him, sweetie."

"I know."

"Brooke?," Karen questioned as her and Brooke parted from the hug, she stared Brooke in the eyes, "Do you love Lucas?"

This time, before replying, Brooke _didn't_ check to see if Peyton and Lucas returned, she just went on and answered, she should of really checked though because what do you know? There behind them stood the two blondes, "Karen, I don't know why. I mean after all we've been through, you'd think I would be over him. I mean, he loves Peyton, we all know that. But the truth is, I'm still in love with him. No matter how hard I try to deny it. And that's part of the reason that I can't tell Ben. Because things would get weirder than they already are." After a few minutes of silence, Lucas cleared his throat making his and Peyton's presence noticed.

"Oh, hey Lucas," Karen said giving her son a hug, "How was L.A.?"

"Interesting. But good." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke.

"That's good. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Brooke didn't know but just the way he said that line, it sounded like it was aimed at Peyton. 'It's good to be back'. Could that possibly mean it's good to be back because Peyton's here. Okay, Brooke admits, maybe she is getting a bit paranoid. Just a little. Okay, maybe more than a little. But can you blame her?

"Well, I'm going to start making dinner, you girls are welcomed to stay."

"No, that's okay." Both responded in unison.

"Well, Brooke," Lucas started, "You don't have a place to stay, you can stay here," He then saw Peyton's face that displayed a look of disgust, "And um, Peyton, you know you're always welcomed." Wow, this is so awkward. Brooke's cell phone began to ring. Saved by the _phone_.

"I'll be right back." Brooke quickly excused herself.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, hi, it's Taylor. Where are you? Ben's been looking for you."

"Shit..."

"Brooke, is there a problem?"

"No, look, Taylor, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"No...Taylor, Ben and I broke up. And I'm not in L.A. anymore. I'm not in California anymore to be more specific."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in my hometown. All the way across the country, in North Carolina. Look, please don't tell Ben. Things have happened and I can't go back. I know, I'm really stupid, leaving the company and all...but I don't think this thing is permanent, I just need to straighten things out. Tell Ben, that I love him. I really, really love him. I just can't be with him. And thanks, Taylor, for all your help. I hope I'll come back there soon. But I don't know. I'll keep in touch."

"Um, yeah, of course." Taylor responded, trying to process all this in.

"Bye Taylor." Brooke hung up the phone as tears started to fall down. Closing her cell phone sorta symbolized her L.A. life disappearing. The life she once thought was perfect. That life that had replaced the life she was now returning to, in Tree Hill.

"Brooke." Karen came in.

"Oh, hey."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Um, Peyton decided to leave, I put your bags in Lucas' room, he'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh, you don't need to do that."

"Oh, please, it's fine."

"Thanks Karen, for everything."

"If you ever need to talk, I'll be here."

"Thanks."

"Um, Brooke..." Lucas came in, joining the two.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Karen excused herself.

"Look, Brooke, can I talk to you."

"Sure." She replied uncomfortably. This was it. The moment he would tell her that he and Peyton were back together.

"I um...-." He started but was interrupted when once again, Brooke's phone rang.

"Well aren't you a busy person tonight?" He joked. She gave him a small smile, then looked at the caller i.d.

"It's Ben...crap..."

"Oh...I should probably leave you alone," Lucas said trailing off, "I'll talk to you later."

Brooke nodded as Lucas walked off.

"Hello." Brooke answered. She really wasn't in the mood to explain everything to Ben.

"Brooke?" Wait...that's not Ben... Whoever it was sounded extremely sad.

"Um, who is this?"

"This is Sarah, Ben's sister**."**

"Oh, hi, Sarah," Brooke replied confused. She only spoke to Sarah maybe once, when she had met Ben's parents. Why would she be calling her? Was something wrong?, "Is something wrong?" Brooke asked, scared of the response Sarah was about to reply. Before words escaped from Sarah's mouth, Brooke heard tiny sobs.

"Brooke, Ben was looking for you...and... he got into a car accident...Brooke, he didn't make it."

**A/N - PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry this chapter wasn't the best. Besides the last line (where we find out Ben is dead), this chapter was mostly a filler chapter. It does leave a lot of open ends which you will find out i****n the next chapter :**

**-How will Brooke deal with the news she just found out?**

**-What was Lucas going to tell Brooke?**

**-What's going on with Leyton? (ew!)**

**(Next chapter will be better and longer.)**

**ALSO, Please check my profile because I've added some new stories (I'm not sure what new stories I listed in my other story's authors notes, so I'm not gonna list them. So please, if you can, read and review them. Thanks!) **


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Still the Guy For You 

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews. I think there are only 2 more chapters after this left in the story. I THINK, my mind could change to more, but there is definitely at least 2 left. **

**I am very proud of myself, two updates in ONE day. Yay me! Lol. To thank me please leave REVIEWS! PLEASE!!!!! THANKS to those that take time out to review. And see, I told you in chapter 7 when I said the more reviews the faster I update. I got 6 reviews which is great but more would be greater! (Not being greedy, I just love reviews...which I'm sure every writer on here does.) So please, the 19 people who have this story under their favorites and the 29 who receive alerts for this, leave a review. I really wanna reach 100! (I know I probably won't make it. But the closer I get, the happier I am.)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8 -

"No..." A small sound escaped from Brookes lips. Ben couldn't be dead, he just couldn't!

"Brooke," His sister continued on, stumbling over her words, "The funeral is in, um, two days. Wherever you are, I hope you can make it."

"Of course," Brooke replied in hysterics. Ben was dead!, "I'm coming back now. As soon as I can get a flight out. Bye." She slammed her cell phone shut.

"Fuck!" She yelled and threw the pink phone across the room, resulting in it snapping in half and falling on the floor with a thud.

She sat in the chair and put her head in her hands. And then she broke down. Letting all her emotions out.

Meanwhile, outside, Lucas stood waiting for the phone conversation to be over.

"_Fuck!"_ He heard her scream and then he heard something fall. What the hell was going on in there?

"Brooke..." He entered the room and saw her completely broken, in hysterics.

"He's...He's dead." Her voice made Lucas' heart break.

"Brooke," He didn't know what to say, "I'm so sorry." He said as he attempted to give her a hug. But she stopped him. She pushed his arms away from her body.

"You...just...get away from me." Her voice was no longer sad, but was now cold.

"I'm sorry," He replied confused. He then noticed her getting up from the chair and walking towards the door, "Where are you going?"

"I need to get my bags. I need to go home."

"Brooke, wait. Don't you want to talk about this?" He tried stalling her.

"No, okay, no," She replied back quickly, "There is nothing to talk about. He's gone, Lucas. Fucking gone. And it's all my fault." She said as she broke down into a new round of hysterics.

"It's not your fault, Brooke."

"Yes it is, Lucas. He was looking for me and got into a car accident. He was looking for me!"

Lucas stood there, an awkward tension filled the room. Brooke wiped away tears with her now mascara-stained sleeve.

"I need to get my bags. You can either drive me to the airport or I'll call a cab."

"I'll, um, I'll drive you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They both now sat, in his car, driving to the airport, the same airport that they had just left hours ago. Brooke continued to cry quietly while Lucas painfully watched her. He hates seeing her like this. And he hates being like this- not being able to help her.

"I'm sorry," Brooke broke the silence, "About how I acted earlier."

"Nah, it's okay. I don't blame you. And, again, I'm sorry."

"Yeah," She nodded, "So, um, you and Peyton? Together?" She couldn't believe she just asked that. But hey, if she was able to find out this way...why not?

"What? No! Where'd you hear that?" He asked taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"I don't know...just earlier...whatever, let's just drop it."

"Okay." He said awkwardly.

So they weren't together. That would be a relief to Brooke if she hadn't had other things on her mind. Like the fact that Ben had died. The father of her baby had just died minutes ago!

"I should have never came here." She spoke once again.

"Hmm?"

"What was I thinking? This isn't my life anymore. I live in L.A. That's where my life is. I don't know what's gotten into me these past few weeks."

"So you're gonna stay in L.A.?" She could tell there was pain in his voice.

"I think it would be for the best. Ya know?," She replied, tears still falling down her cheeks, "I wouldn't want my kid growing up here anyway. Turning out like me wouldn't be that good. And it's gonna be hard when I get back because of Ben, but...I'll have to deal with the guilt of never telling him that he was about to become a father. I mean, can you believe me, Lucas?! I was so selfish that I didn't tell him about the baby! And now look, he dead! Fucking dead!" She buried her tear stained face in the palm of her hands. Lucas pulled the car over to the curb and tried to comfort her.

"Brooke. You could always stay here. My mom and I would be more than happy to help you." He said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I can't," She mumbled, "I just can't. I would just be running away from my problems."

"But Brooke, raising your kid alone? That's not the best plan. We could help you. That might be better than going back to California."

"Lucas, I'm twenty-eight. I know how to make a decision. Coming here was just a mistake. Back in California people will help me too." _'I hope.'_ She thought.

"Brooke, are you sure you wanna go back?"

She stayed silent for a minute. The only sound heard in the car were her quiet sobs.

"I'm sure."

"Okay." He said with disappointment evident in his voice as he put the car back into drive.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, you're all set." Lucas said, moments away from bidding the brunette a farewell.

"Yup," She mumbled, "Thanks Luke, for everything."

"No problem. I'm glad we ran into each other. I wish all these things hadn't happened but...ya know..."

"Yeah." She gave him a sad smile.

"Well, this is it, I guess. Now look, I know you don't like to take help from people but if you need help with the baby, please...don't hesitate. And visit sometimes. I'm gonna miss you, Brooke Davis."

"I'll miss you too, Luke." They then hugged and Brooke started to say something, "Lucas, I-" But she was cut off when an announcement came through the terminal.

'_Gate F, Flight 13 to Los Angeles is now boarding rows 1-3.'_

"Oh, that's me." She said looking at her ticket.

"Wait, Brooke, what were you going to say?"

"Ohhh," She said looking down, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

'_Once again Gate F, Flight 13 to Los Angeles, rows 1-3'_

"I, um, I should get going."

"Yeah. I'll keep in touch. I hope everything works out. And I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Bye Lucas." She gave him a small smile as a tear ran down her face. She then turned away and walked towards the gate.

"Wait, Brooke!" He shouted causing her to turn around.

"What?" She mouthed to him from a few feet away.

"I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. You'll see." He repeated those words from many years ago. She gave him one final grin and then walked off.

"Lucas, I love you." She mumbled to herself as she handed in her ticket and walked onto the plane.

She found her seat and sighed as she sat down. What was going on with her? Ever since Lucas came back into her life weeks ago she was a complete mess. And now here she was, no longer with two men, but zero. Ben was dead, she was leaving Lucas. It was just going to be her for a while, and then the baby. Thinking about the unborn child she placed her hand on her still flat stomach. Maybe there was still one thing for Brooke to look forward to and be excited about in life. Maybe, just maybe, things might turn out okay. And processing what Lucas had just said was another thing to add to her 'okay' list. Hopefully, one day, she and Lucas would meet again, and this time, be perfect for each other. Hopefully...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay, so this story is starting to come to an end. Here's what to expect in the last few chapters:**

**-How Brooke deals with returning to California.**

**-How she continues to deal with the death.**

**-A flash forward to when the baby is born. (I am taking suggestions: boy/girl? Names? Please tell me what you want because I haven't decided yet.)**

**-And, of course, when Lucas and Brooke meet again, because obviously they will. **

**So please review with your thoughts on the chapter and your suggestions on the baby. THANKS :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Still the Guy For You

**A/N - Wow, I'm on a roll here. I just can't stop writing this story, so as long as you review, the final chapter should be up in no time. Yes, that's right, the next chapter is the final. I know it may not seem like this story can be finished in one chapter but, oh, I'll just explain at the authors note at the end of this chapter. (Be sure to read it)**

**Thanks for the reviews (13 of them! YAY!) Please keep it up! I want to get as much possible for my first completed OTH story. Thanks and enjoy: )**

**(This chapter is going to have several flash forwards)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9 -

Brooke entered Ben's house. Or, I guess, her house now. It felt so different. Like really different. It didn't have the same 'warm house-y' feeling it once had. It now just felt cold and empty.

Brooke sighed as she dropped her bags on the floor. This was the way she would be living for a while; alone. But maybe that's what's best. No more drama. And that's what she definitely needs; a break from the drama. Because in seven to eight months time, she won't have time for drama, her time will be devoted on her child.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke sat there, emotionless, as she watched Sarah finish up her eulogy on her brother. It was a closed casket ceremony, thank god. Brooke wouldn't be able to control herself if it weren't. When Brooke returned home two days before, Ben's parents had come over and they all comforted each other. They than asked Brooke if she would be so kind to write a eulogy for Ben, though they weren't on great terms when he passed away. They said he loved her dearly and though they had split, she meant the world to him. She hesitantly agreed, mainly out of guilt though. And now here she was, waiting to be called up to recite her speech. It was bad enough that she had to attend the funeral, and now she had to go up there in front of people that possibly blamed her for the death of Benjamin. She almost didn't even come this morning.

_Brooke woke up to the annoying 'beep' coming from her alarm clock. She groaned as she leaned over, eyes still shut, trying to turn the stupid thing off. For some reason, she knew today would be a bad day, she just knew. She rolled her body over and for a second she could have sworn she felt a body next to her. Was this all a nightmare? Was Ben really still here? But then she opened her eyes and saw the empty space next to her. Ben was actually dead. And his funeral was today. Funeral...She really didn't feel up to going to a funeral. But of course she had to. It's the right thing to do. This all seems so surreal though. Ben can't be dead! He just can't be! She had just spoken to him recently and he was very much so alive! She closed her eyes tightly, wishing that when they reopen Ben would be there right next to her, peacefully sleeping. She opened her eyes and still, the other side of the bed remain empty. He's really dead. She looked over at the clock which read 8:45. The funeral begins at 9:30. To go or not to go? She looked around the room and a picture caught her eye. A picture of Ben. His gorgeous blue eyes twinkling more than ever before. And suddenly, just by looking at the picture, she got enough strength to pick herself out of bed. She needed to go. _

"Brooke, would you like to say a few words?" Brooke looked up and woke up from her trance.

She nodded, took a deep breath, and stood up, walking towards the podium.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Flash-forward a few months...Brooke is now nine months pregnant and she is due any day..._

Brooke sighed as she sat down on her couch, turning on the televison. It felt like a million degrees! It was late July and being in California didn't help either... nor being pregnant with twins. Yes, twins. When Brooke first found out about it, she was speechless. Not sure whether to be happy or sad. At first she looked to the downside of all this. There's the obvious fact that she is going to be a single mom. How would she be able to handle twins? But then she realized this might be good. An extra person to keep her occupied and keep her company. Sure, it would be tough, very tough at times, but she's Brooke Davis, a strong girl. She'd make it through. She was going to be having a little girl and a little boy! And as her due date keeps coming closer, her excitement increases.

When Brooke reached three months, she decided to leave work. She really just needed a break. Just time to relax. And that's just what she's been doing. And though, when she and Lucas parted at the airport, they promised to keep in touch, sadly they hadn't. In fact, they hadn't spoken since that day at the airport. But, honestly, there are much more important things on her mind. Sure she can call, but he hasn't been rushing to the phone either.

And what about Ben? Well, it's been months. And Brooke's learned to deal. That's really the only way she can move on with her life. But not a day goes by where she doesn't think about him and what a great dad he would have made.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Flash-forward: A couple of days later..._

Brooke smiled her first real smile in months as she gazed into the eyes of her two children. Ryan Benjamin and Amelia Chloe Davis. **(A/N - Thanks for all the name suggestions.)** They both have her dark brown hair but got their deep blue eyes from Ben. Just from looking into the eyes of her two kids Brooke realized that somehow, everything would be okay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Flash-forward: Five years later..._

"But, mommy, I don't wanna move!" A five-year-old replica of Brooke whined.

"I know, Amelia, but we have to."

"Why?" Ryan teamed up with his sister.

"Guys, I explained this before, we have to. Mommy needs to go back there and sort things out. You guys will start kindergarten there and it'll be great."

"But I don't wanna go to wherever Tree Hill is." Amelia said as she sat on one of the cardboard boxes holding many of her toys.

Yep, that's right. Brooke Davis was moving back to Tree Hill. Why? Well after living in L.A. for five years straight with no drama she found her life pretty boring and lonely. Sure, she has her kids, but that's pretty much all the company she gets.

Her kids. Ryan and Amelia. The two reasons she gets out of bed in the morning even when things are tough. Amelia, at only the age of five, has Brooke written all over her. From looks wise to personality, too. Ryan reminds Brooke of Ben, a lot. They have the same personality. Ben was always a shy guy as Ryan is. Ryan though, has Brooke's dark brown hair and dimples, as does Amelia.

"You guys will like it, I promise. It's where I grew up."

"I thought you hated where you grew up." Ryan replied back.

"Yeah well, it's not that bad. I think you guys will like it."

"I won't. I wanna stay here. In L.A. In California." Amelia replied, stubbornness washing over. Yup, she's definitely Brooke's daughter.

"You can't stay in California your whole life, sweetie." Well, you actually can. But in the life of Brooke Davis you can't.

"Why not?"

"Because." Was simply the answer Brooke replied back. They were moving to Tree Hill tomorrow, simple as that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Flash-forward: A few days later...in Tree Hill..._

The three arrived in Tree Hill a few days earlier. Brooke and Lucas have yet to run into each other. Which is an amazement, really. Should she call him? What if he's dating someone, or even worse, married with kids? They had promised to keep in touch yet not one of them picked up the phone in the past five years.

Now at night, while the twins were asleep, Brooke stared at her cell phone. Staring at his number that she programmed into her _new_ phone that she had to buy after she pretty much trashed her last phone by throwing it. Without another thought she pressed call and waited.

As it rung...

And rung...

And rung...

And then...

"Brooke?"

"Lucas..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - So as you can tell from this chapter, it really is coming to an end. In the next chapter (final), I plan to have it in the present time for that chapter and then flashback showing some things that happened. Including the phone call that was stopped in this chapter. So, um, yeah, I pretty much have next chapter all planned out so it should be out soon, of course depending on the reviews. I got a great response last chapter, 13 reviews! Thanks so much and please, keep it up. So, if you wanna know how it all ends, click that little button down there. Please! You know you want to :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Still the Guy For You

**A/N - So this is it, the final chapter. When I first started this story, I hade no intentions on finishing it. I was just really bored and wrote the first chapter. But, because of your reviews, I did finish it! It took me a couple months and many hours thinking about what to write next, but I'm finally here. **

**I would like to say THANKS to everyone who reviewed this story, there are too many to list so I won't, but just know that your review meant a lot. **

**So, I ask, please, please, please, leave a final review! PLEASE! Thanks:) **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10 -

"_Brooke?"_

"_Lucas..."_

"_Oh my god, Brooke, how've you been?"_

"_Um, good," Brooke replied back, surprised by his enthused attitude, "You?"_

"_Good...Good. So, how's the kid?"_

"_You mean kids. Twins. Ryan and Amelia."_

"_Oh, wow. We really haven't spoken in a long time."_

"_Yeah...not since that day." Had he forgotten about what he had said in the airport? That special line that had been repeated from the 'End of Summer Beach Party' during senior year?_

"_Yeah, I'm um, sorry about that. Maybe we could meet up sometime. Either I'll go to you, or the other way around..."_

"_Well, actually, I moved back here. I'm back in Tree Hill"_

"_Wow, really?"_

"_Yeah, so how about we'll meet up with you tomorrow. Still at Karens?" She asked jokingly._

"_Actually, yeah," He laughed, " Still there."_

"_Great, so I'll see you tomorrow."_

Lucas' eyes gazed down the aisle and saw his soon to be step-daughter walking down, throwing rose petals from her little wicker basket. She looks almost exactly like Brooke. From her long brown hair to her dimples, Brooke's written all over her. As she reached the end of the aisle she gave him her cute five-year-old, dimpled grin, a replica of Brooke's, before walking towards the side. How was he going to deal living with two Brookes?

And then he saw her. Brooke Penelope Davis, soon to be Scott. It's weird; all his life he was confused about whom he was destined to be with. But suddenly, seeing his bride walk down the aisle in her white wedding gown, hair and makeup done to perfection, all his questions were answered. It's Brooke, it's always been Brooke. From the first time they actually made contact in his car up until a few months ago when she, Ryan, and Amelia moved back to Tree Hill. It's always been her. He could honestly say that she is his one and only. Whenever she gives him a dimpled grin, his heart melts. Whenever he gives her one of his embarrassing speeches, her heart melts. They're meant to be.

_Things were going good, no...things were going great. The kids actually started liking Tree Hill. Especially once they found out they might be getting a dad soon._ _Yes, Brooke, for the first time in years, actually started dating someone. But not just anyone, Lucas Scott, to be exact. It took Lucas a lot of embarrassing speeches to convince Brooke that they should give their love another shot. That he wouldn't hurt her again. And that he wanted to be there for her and the kids. And finally she agreed, so they went out on their first "date". Why the quotations? Well, it was sorta more of a family date. Brooke insisted on bringing the twins along because she would never date anyone that her kids disapproved of. _

_But luckily to both Lucas and Brooke, they actually liked Lucas. Ryan was excited to learn some tips on how to become a pro at basketball. Amelia, on the other hand, after quickly learning Lucas' personality and how he acts towards her mother, was happy to know that Lucas could be easily wrapped around her finger. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, right? _

_So then, after a couple of weeks, Lucas decided to take Brooke out on a date. A real date. And now, things were finally going perfect, for once in the lives of Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. Peyton was gone, just disappeared, not that anyone minded, really. So what really could go wrong for the two of them? _

Lucas' eyes were still transfixed on Brooke as she walked down the aisle, the wedding march playing softly in the background. It's amazing how much stuff the two have been through, and still, they end up together. Cheating, pregnancy scares, break-ups, over and over and over again. But all that stuff doesn't matter because now they're where they should be.

Brooke finally reached him and gave him a smile much like her daughter had moments ago.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Lucas and Brooke..."

_It was in the evening when Lucas and Brooke were taking a stroll on the beach, hand in hand. There was silence, but not awkward silence, it was comfortable, they were just enjoying each others company. At one point, Lucas stopped walking, causing Brooke to give him a questioning glare._

"_Look familiar?" He asked, gesturing his arms out._

"_Sorta...but I don't get it."_

"_I believe it was here, about sixteen years ago that I told you something. Something I meant, and I still believe in it today," Her facial expression remained blank. But his next actions definitely changed it. He bent down on one knee, "I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis."_

"_Oh my god." She put her hand over her mouth as she gasped. _

"_Brooke, I've said that line...a few times. But, still, everytime I say it, I mean it. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't wanna lose you again. We've been through, well, I guess you can say a lot, but we've gotten through all those things, which brings us here, now, on this beach. And I can honestly say that my feelings for you, if anything, have only gotten stronger. I want to be your husband, and a father to Ry and Amelia. So with that said, pretty girl, cheery, Brooke Davis," He stopped for a second pulling out a velvet box from his pocket, opening it slightly, "Will you marry me?"_

"Do you, Lucas Eugene Scott, take Brooke Penelope Davis, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, cherish, and protect, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Brooke Penelope Davis, take Lucas Eugene Scott, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, cherish and protect, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings?"

Ryan made such a cute ring barrier. His cute little tux fitting perfectly on his small body, his hair gelled in just the right places.

"Thanks, Ry." Lucas whispered and patted Ryan's shoulder.

"Lucas, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." He repeated and slipped the shining ring on Brooke's finger.

"Now Brooke, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring," She said, a few tears sliding down her cheek, "I thee wed." She took his finger and slid the ring on.

A few more words were said.

"You may now kiss the bride." They were married! Finally married! After everything, and now they were married! Husband and wife!

"It is my honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now, if you would please clear the dance floor, Brooke and Lucas will now share their first dance as husband and wife."

As the first chords of the song started playing, Brooke leaned into Lucas and whispered in his ear.

"You were right."

"Hmmm?"

"You are the guy for me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - And that's the end. Please leave a final review, PLEASE. Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed 'I'm Still the Guy For You'. Bye: )**


End file.
